


First Words

by barnaby317



Series: A Series of Firsts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9809582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title.orAlex gives Kara a birthday present.Reading First for Everything is not imperative but to get it you probably should





	

Kara was sitting at the table feeding Eva the first time it happened “ALEX?”

“What?” Alex asked as she slid to a stop in the doorway to the dining room.

“Okay Eva, let’s do that again” she said quietly to the seven-month-old baby.

“Mama” Eva gurgled happily and flailed her arms.

“Oh” Alex grinned at the pair before swooping in and pulling the tot from her high chair “how about we try Mommy?”

Kara laughed “are you jealous?”

“That she said Mama before Mommy. Psh” Alex waved in dismissal “hel… heck no.”

Kara laughed harder “jealousy does not suit you Agent Danvers.”

Alex groaned but leaned in and stole a quick kiss from the blonde “I love you.” She looked briefly to the little girl in her arms before turning back to Kara “thank you.”

“What were you doing out there anyway?” She gestured to the living room.

“Working on a little surprise. A certain Superhero’s mother may have let slip that it was said Superhero’s birthday two days from now.”

Kara smiled “I had completely forgotten what the date was” she kissed Eva’s forehead before kissing Alex. “We should finish feeding you, so that Mama and Mommy can have their dinner.”

“And I should finish my project and hide it before Mama see’s it” she smiled at Eva and kissed her cheek before handing her back to Kara. “Give me a little warning before you come through the living room.”

“Understood General” Kara laughed.

Alex chuckled. “Behave or you won’t get to see” she said over her shoulder before disappearing into the living room again.

“Your Mommy is a very strange person Eva, remember that, but I love her anyway.”

“I heard that Kara!”

Kara chuckled as she resettled Eva into the high chair and finished feeding her.

Ten minutes later and with more food covering herself and Eva than actually went in Eva’s mouth Kara called out to Alex that she was coming into the living room. “It’s okay” Alex responded “it’s done.”

Kara picked Eva up from her high chair and walked on through to the living room. As she walked past the little play pen they had set up, she placed Eva gently on the floor. “So, I get an early birthday present?”

“Yes, you do.” Alex admitted shyly “I have to tell you, it’s kind of a present for Eva too though.” She handed Kara the large present box. “So, I asked your Mom if I could have access to your pod.”

Kara opened the box and quickly pulled out what was inside “this is Kryptonian.”

“I pulled it from the pod.”

Kara turned the object around, carefully reading each glyph, then sat it on the coffee table and pushed what Alex assumed was an on button. A blue light appeared in front of them. Tears slipped down Kara’s face almost immediately “Mom?”

“Kara, my brave daughter…”

Kara leaned forward and pushed the same button, shutting off the hologram. “I can’t.”

“I’m sorry” Alex said carefully laying a hand on Kara’s arm “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“It’s not that” she covered the brunettes hand with her own “I love you for trying, it’s just that I’m not sure I can do this yet.” She gestured to the object “this is too much right now.” She pulled Alex into a hug “so, that was my Mom.”

“She was a very beautiful woman Kara.”

“Yes, she was. For all of her faults Alura Zor-El was a just woman.”

Alex tightened her grip on Kara “but one that wasn’t very maternal.” She nodded in understanding “you know how you helped me heal my relationship with my mother by helping me realise a few things that escaped my notice as an adult? Maybe you need to realise a few of those things too.”

Kara nodded “maybe I do.”

“I know,” Alex pointed to the projector on the table “I know that it isn’t really her but maybe it’ll help.”

The blonde lifted Alex’s chin and kissed her sweetly “thank you.”

Alex nodded and deepened the kiss before a squeal sounded followed by the word “Mommy” from Eva.

“Yeah” Alex fist pumped in happiness “she said it.”

Kara just laughed and watched as Alex ran to Eva and picked her up, swinging her around joyously. In that moment, she was grateful to her parents for sending her to Earth, for giving her the opportunity to meet Alex and accidentally impregnate the other woman. She wouldn’t trade this for any amount of time on Krypton.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
